Infernal
by Amanur
Summary: Depois de muito tempo afastado da família, Dean decide encher a cara num bar, achando que seria mais uma noite, como outra qualquer, quando encontra seu sonho e pesadelo, ao mesmo tempo. Sam x Dean


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui me pertence.

Nota: Essa fic é meu segundo presente de aniversário para minha filha adotiva de mentirinha, que está fazendo 15 anos hoje. Parabéns, mais uma vez, pra ti filha! XD

Amo-te muito! S2

...

INFERNAL

Capítulo único

Tahoe, Califórnia.

27 de Fevereiro, de 1996.

São onze horas da noite de uma terça feira de inverno.

Eu estava me sentindo um tanto desolado em casa, quando verifiquei as cinqüenta pratas na minha carteira. Estava pensando em ir ao Infernal, um bar localizado no centro daquela pequena cidade, cujo dono era conhecido meu. É o melhor lugar para se beber e relaxar, desta bostinha de cidade. Nas terças feira, então, é melhor ainda porque o povo todo está preocupado demais com o dia seguinte de trabalho; ou seja, pouco movimento no recinto. Bom, considerando o fato de que odeio multidões, era perfeito para mim, pelo menos.

Eu morava em um velho sobrado a poucas quadras do bar. Então, peguei meu sobretudo, pus minhas luvas de lã, e saí de casa para uma caminhada por entre os postes de luz da cidade, sentindo o vento frio cortando a pele.

Quando estava há poucos passos da entrada do Infernal, um rapaz, talvez mais novo do que eu, estaciona um belo Chevy Impala 67, preto. O cara era um pouco mais alto do que eu, e vestia um sobretudo exatamente igual ao meu. Acho que ele reparou nesse detalhe também, e sorriu de canto, meio sem graça.

— Belo carro. —lhe digo. E realmente era. Parecia novinho em folha, com bancos estofados em couro preto.

— Valeu. — ele responde, se aproximando.

Abri a porta, fazendo um rápido reconhecimento dentro do local. O velho _Junkbox _tocava _Jump_, do Van Hallen, ao lado da entrada. Havia uma mesa cheia, com uns quatro caras e duas mulheres, bem no meio do salão. Mais ao fundo, estavam três casais, e um velho solitário bêbado que visitava o bar todos os dias. Havia duas mulheres bêbadas dançando abraçadas, próxima ao bar, e mais um casal gay, afastado de todo o resto.

Sentei em meu habitual banquinho, de frente para o velho Bob, dono do bar. Cumprimentamo-nos com um aceno de cabeça e, logo, ele me passou o de sempre, sem que eu pedisse. Uma dose de gin, três gotas de vermouth branco seco, e uma azeitona verde. Um belo _Dry_ Martini. Tirei minhas luvas, para poder segurar o copo com mais firmeza, e as guardei no bolso do sobretudo. Dei mais uma olhada à minha volta, percebendo o estranho cheiro de sebo misturado com perfumes baratos, e cigarros. Aquele bar fazia jus ao nome. Tinha dias que parecia um inferninho mesmo.

Eu estava na minha terceira dose, já sentindo o salão rodopiar a minha volta, girando uma velha moeda nos dedos, quando alguém sentou ao meu lado.

— Um _Dafne_. — ele pede. Era o cara do Impala 67.

Tomei mais um gole, fazendo anotações mentais de sua pessoa. Estava bem vestido por baixo do sobretudo, que agora carregava nas mãos. Calça jeans, sapato social e camiseta bem passada, por baixo de uma jaqueta nova de couro. Parecia do tipo que mantinha o corte de cabelo sempre em dia. Parecia ter belos músculos, um par de olhos azuis, e uma traseira incrível. Na verdade, olhando-o mais de perto, ele meio que me era familiar.

Bob o entrega a bebida, enquanto disfarço bebendo a minha. Ele levanta seu copo, em um rápido e discreto cumprimento dirigido a mim. O cumprimentei de volta, da mesma forma, erguendo meu copo.

— Há anos que não vejo um Impala 67 por aqui. — comentei, guardando a moeda no bolso da minha calça.

— É, não sou daqui. Estou procurando alguém.

— Hum. Talvez, eu possa ajudar.

— Meu irmão. — ele dá de ombros. — Fugiu de casa, quando tinha dezesseis anos. — sorri.

— Não posso culpá-lo.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu mesmo fugi de casa aos dezesseis também. Ou dezessete; não tenho certeza. — tomei mais um gole da minha bebida.

— Posso perguntar por quê?

— Ahh... Problemas pessoais. Achei que sair de casa fosse a melhor coisa a fazer. Achei que me afastar da família, fosse o suficiente para limpar a mente, esclarecer as dúvidas que me consumia e me sentir em paz comigo mesmo, sabe? Mas eu estava redonda e estupidamente enganado. — o próximo gole desceu pela garganta com o estranho e velho conhecido gosto de amargura e ressentimento.

— É mesmo?

— Puta merda! Além de apenas me foder com as despesas, me afastar do meu pior — e mais prazeroso, diga-se de passagem. Mas ele não precisava saber disso. — pesadelo, apenas me fez pensar ainda mais sobre ele.

— Problemas com a família?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — sorri.

— Ok. — ele sorri de volta.

— E seu irmão? Porque fugiu?

— Não sei. — ele diz, após um longo suspiro — Mas problemas com família, com certeza não foi. Ele se dava bem com todos.

— Humm.

Então, terminamos de beber nossas doses, pedindo por mais bebida ao Bob. O velho me olhou cerrando os olhos, em reprovação. Mas insisti, batendo o copo sobre o balcão, ignorando-o. Toda vez que me lembro do passado, eu precisava de álcool para esquecê-lo. Mas Bob parecia não querer colaborar com a causa, por causa da minha maldita dívida. Err.

— Não se preocupe. Eu pago a dele. — o cara do Impala diz. O olhei de canto, sorrindo para ele.

— Há! Viu só, Bob? Ele paga a minha! Agora me dê a merda do álcool! Anda! Mecha essa bunda gorda e enrugada, que eu não tenho a noite toda a perder!

— Você é um caso perdido! — o velho me diz, revirando os olhos.

O cara dos olhos azuis riu, e Bob, de mal grado, encheu nossos copos.

— Muito obrigado, Bob! — lhe digo, sarcasticamente, empinando meu copo.

Percebi que o cara ficou me observando secar o copo. Em seguida, ele fez o mesmo que fiz.

E após limpar meu copo, tentei me levantar do banco para ir ao banheiro. Mas acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e cai de bunda no chão. O cara, então, começou a rir descaradamente da minha cara, mas eu não gostei.

— Rindo do quê, palhaço?

— Hehehehe. Me desculpe. Eu te ajudo.

— Não preciso de ajuda. — tentei provar-lhe que estava perfeitamente capacitado para manter-me de pé, mas eu realmente não estava. Saco.

Vendo minhas inúteis tentativas, ele levantou-se do banco. Mas o idiota também estava bêbado, e caiu ao meu lado. Aí, nós dois começamos a rir um da cara de paspalho do outro.

No fim, um ajudou ao outro até o banheiro, ao fundo do bar. Vomitei toda a bebida, e mais alguma coisa nojenta que não reconheci, em um sanitário, enquanto ele em outro. Depois de lavar o rosto, e enxaguar a boca, virei-me de costas para ele, que continuava ajoelhado ao lado do sanitário. Voltei ao sanitário, baixei o zíper da minha calça e urinei. Minha bexiga parecia prestes a explodir.

Só que o desgraçado ficou me cuidando, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

— O que foi? Nunca viu um pau? — perguntei.

— Não o seu. Hehehe.

— O que quer dizer? — desconfiei.

— Nada. Só estou dizendo que nunca vi o seu pênis. — ele dá de ombros.

— É... Aposto que nunca chupou um também. — lhe digo seca e sarcasticamente.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, ao dizer isso. — ele me diz, me pegando de surpresa.

— Sério? Você foi preso?

— Hehehe. Noups. Apenas experimentando as possibilidades.

— Ahh. Já ouvi essa antes. — revirei os olhos. E ele continuou a me olhar. — O que está olhando? Quer me chupar?

— Posso? — ele pergunta, com um sorriso estranho do rosto.

Eu não entendi. Ele estava sendo sarcástico, ou ele realmente queria aquilo? Fiquei de boca aberta, surpreso, ao ver que ele realmente parecia sério quanto ao que dissera. Eu não esperava por essa, já que ele não tinha o jeito de ser gay, nem nada. Mas olhei em volta, para me certificar de que não havia mais ninguém no banheiro. A idéia não era lá, tão ruim assim. Eu bem que poderia fazer uso daquela boca em mim. Mas ao olhá-lo de canto, me deparo com seus trapos se inclinando para vomitar as tripas mais uma vez. Tsc.

— É. Só depois que você esvaziar o estômago, talvez eu pense a respeito.

— Bom, sorria. Acho que essa foi a última leva. — ele diz, olhando para o líquido transparente que recém despejara.

Aí, o ajudei a levantar e o guiei até à pia. Ele enfiou a cabeça embaixo da torneira, molhando até os cabelos, resmungando algo sobre a água gelada. E disse algo sobre pastilhas no bolso da calça, para que o pegasse. Eu quis mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos, mas ao ver aquela bunda incrível, lembrando-me que ainda estava bêbado, acabei cedendo e meti a mão no seu bolso. Puxei a pastilha e mais um papel, que caiu no chão. Era uma fotografia antiga, que não pude vê-la direito, por ele se jogar no chão para pescá-la. É, o cara literalmente se jogou no chão.

— É pessoal. — apenas disse.

— Que seja. — dei de ombros, vendo-o guardá-la no bolso do sobretudo.

— Então... Quanto à minha proposta? — ele indaga, tentando se apoiar na pia, para se levantar.

— Cara, você deve ter me entendido mal! — dei um passo para trás, mas escorreguei em uma toalha de rosto jogada no chão, que não havia percebido. — Puta que pariu! — praguejei.

Ele riu mais uma vez, e estendeu-me a mão para ajudar-me.

— Hehehe. Será nosso segredinho. Eu não conto para ninguém, você não conta para ninguém, e todos saem felizes do bar. Eu vi como você me olhava, desde quando me viu descer do carro, não precisa bancar o desentendido! Ah, só me prometa não roubar meu Imapala, por favor. — revirei os olhos.

Eu já havia tido algumas relações com outros caras. Nada além do sexual, isto é. Aquilo não era exatamente um problema para mim. Apenas queria manter minha reputação de pegador de gostosas. Mas o fato é que... Ele parecia delicioso, da cabeça aos pés. Acho que poderia encaixá-lo na minha lista. Apenas precisaria lhe adicionar um par de peitões e uma vagina, quando contar a história! Hehehe.

Ele tomou as pastilhas da minha mão, e enfiou uma na boca. Depois, jogou-me de volta o pacotinho, dizendo para pegar uma também. Peguei uma, e atirei o pacote sobre seu sobretudo, jogado ao lado da pia. E quando me dei conta, ele já estava trancando a porta do banheiro. Empurrou-me contra a parede ao lado da porta, e avançou em minha direção. Mas o idiota parecia hesitar. Acho que não tinha tido tantos experimentos assim, afinal de contas.

Para facilitar as coisas para ele, tirei meu sobretudo e camiseta, jogando-os no chão. Ele fez o mesmo. Atirou sua jaqueta de couro e a camisa bem passada em cima de seu sobretudo, exibindo-me seu tronco bem trabalhado.

— Você faz musculação? — ele pergunta, olhando para o meu tronco.

— Que tal pular o papo gay?

— Certo. Hehe. Um beijo?

— Só se você enfiar sua língua na minha garganta. — lhe desafio. Ah, foda-se. Eu estava bêbado mesmo. Possivelmente sequer lembraria de nada! Então, porque não?, pensei.

Ele não disse mais nada, entendendo o recado. Apenas se aproximou, e puxou minha cabeça contra a dele, para o beijo de língua mais quente que já experimentei. Sua língua, com gosto de menta, parecia explorar cada centímetro da minha boca, me deixando excitado. Deslizei meus dedos sobre seus cabelos lisos, provando a textura macia de cada fio. Ele me olhava de um jeito muito provocativo, me fazendo querer tomá-lo inteiro para mim. Então, agarro suas costas, sentindo cada músculo contraindo-se com meus toques. Em resposta, ele se aproximou ainda mais, colando seu corpo ao meu, me fazendo perceber sua ereção por dentro de sua calça apertada.

Deixei uma arfada escapar da garganta, sem querer. Ele sorriu de canto, ainda com a língua em minha boca. Aí, ele veio deslizando a mão das minhas costas, até meu cinto. Tivemos que apartar nossos lábios para desfazer-nos do cinto um do outro. Havia urgência em ambos os pares de mãos. Com cintos jogados ao chão, desabotoamos nossas calças. Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ele se pôs de joelhos, meio cambaleante, ainda bêbado, e baixou meu boxer preto até os joelhos. Olhou rapidamente para meu rosto, e começou a me masturbar deliciosamente. Aí não agüentei, e joguei a cabeça contra a parede, sentindo sua mão deslizar pelo talo do meu sexo rígido, enquanto sua outra mão massageava minhas bolas. Aquilo era muito bom!

Nós dois arfávamos ofegantes. Mas eu precisava de mais. Mais que meras massagens. Então, delicada e insinuantemente, empurro sua cabeça mais para perto. Ele não me olhou, mas vi seu sorriso de canto. Aí, ele abriu sua boca para uma bela chupada na ponta do meu pau.

— Hummm. Agora sim, estamos conversando. — lhe digo. Ele sorri, revirando os olhos.

— Saiba que vou querer troco.

— Sem problemas. — dou de ombros.

Após mais umas chupadas em mim, agachei-me em sua frente, e o joguei para trás para que deitasse no chão. Preciso dizer que o banheiro era limpo, caso contrário, eu teria o levado para meu apartamento. Ou seu próprio carro, que seja.

Enfim, o fiz tirar as calças para que me mostrasse seu pau duro, quente e latejante; implorando por uma boa oral nele. Lambi os lábios para umedecê-los. Cuspi em minha mão, e o massageei, enquanto o via tocar em suas próprias bolas, respirando mais alto.

É sério! O cara era o mais delicioso de todos com quem já estive. Eu poderia facilmente gozar só olhando para aquele corpo perfeitamente esculpido por academias! E cá estava eu, segurando aquela tora enorme e grossa e dura em minhas mãos.

Inclinei-me sobre seu copo, lambendo e chupando seu pescoço, para deixar uma bela marca roxa em sua pele. Ele cheirava muito bem. Usava algum perfume caro, supus. E após ouvir seus gemidos contidos, enquanto roçava meu pênis contra o seu, deslizei a língua em seu peito descendo até a ponta do talo. E finalmente abocanhei aquele membro que já expelia o pré-sêmen, me indicando que estava louco para ejacular. Chupei seu pau ruidosamente, enquanto me tocava por baixo. Ele agarrou meus ralos fios de cabelo, se contorcendo em prazer. Aí, ele teve a genial idéia de puxar minha cintura para cima dele, para que fizéssemos um lindo "meia nove". Ele por baixo, e eu por cima.

Nós dois nos chupávamos mutuamente, quanto alguém bateu na porta. Aí, paramos imediatamente de nos mover. E ficamos ali, calados, olhando para a porta, na expectativa de que a pessoa desistisse e fosse embora. Mas o desgraçado bateu mais uma vez. Não sei por que, mas o idiota começou a rir. Eu fiquei muito puto, e bati meu pau na cara dele. Só que acabei rindo, pensado que, literalmente, lhe dei uma "pau-lada". Hehehe. Ok, eu ainda estava bêbado. Err.

Mas o cara, atrás da porta, insistiu por mais um tempo até que deu a meia volta, praguejando. Olhei para o outro, por baixo de mim mesmo. Ele já estava com a língua na cabeça do meu pênis, me estimulando. Fiz o mesmo.

Ele ficou me chupando, naquele vai-e-vem delicioso, até que senti meu orgasmo se aproximar. Aí, me levantei, deixando-o entre minhas pernas.

— Eu vou meter no teu rabo. — lhe avisei. Mas ele arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Ahh... Tipo assim... Você se importaria se não metesse no meu rabo? — ele pergunta.

— Hein?

— Eu nunca fiz isso. — confessa.

— Tsc. — revirei os olhos, bufando. E me joguei no chão, sentado, com meu membro ainda erguido.

— Você me deixaria meter no teu rabo? — ele pergunta, se rastejando em minha direção. Beijou minha boca, sugando os lábios. Depois, enfiou a língua na minha, para voltar a mordiscar meu lábio.

Sutilmente, segurou meu pênis, massageando-o. Olhei desconfiado para aqueles olhos azuis. Cada vez que o olhava tão de perto, mais impressão de conhecê-lo eu tinha.

— Geralmente não deixo os caras fazerem isso, mas... — olhei da cabeça aos pés para essa gostosura a minha frente — Posso abrir uma exceção para você. Por que pagou minha bebida, quero dizer. — dei de ombros, para disfarçar. Ele sorriu de lado. Devo dizer que estava começando a gostar cada vez mais daquele sorriso.

Bom, atirei minhas costas ao chão, fazendo-o com que viesse junto comigo, chupando minha língua. Ele a chupava, como se chupasse meu pau, para cima e para baixo, me deixando maluco. Então, deixou minha língua de lado para mordiscar meu queixo, lamber o pescoço, morder meu peito, chupar meu mamilo esquerdo, e apalpar o abdômen. Deu mais umas chupadas em meu pênis, massageando as bolas, até que meu pré-sêmen aparecesse na fenda.

Aí, ele cuspiu na palma de sua mão, e me fez erguer as pernas para o alto. Passou seu lubrificante improvisado em minha bunda, e penetrou a cabeça, vagarosamente. Mordi o lábio inferior para conter o gemido agudo. Senti um forte calafrio, que o fez rir. Aí me inclinei sobre ele, agarrando seu pescoço largo, para deixar mais uma marca roxa nele.

A princípio, ele ficou me torturando apenas com a cabeça de seu pênis, em meu rabo, com leves movimentos. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, deslizando os dedos em seus cabelos, e lhe sussurrei.

— _Arrebente logo meu rabo com essa vara quente, rapaz. Ou farei um rombo bem grande em sua bunda também. _— mais uma vez, ele sorriu como se divertisse com minhas palavras. Mas eu percebi seus pêlos se eriçarem, em resposta ao que lhe disse, como se minha voz o excitasse. E inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para também sussurrar ao pé do meu ouvido, após uma lambida que me fez ficar ainda mais duro.

— _Bem, espero que seja tão forte quanto parece, para agüentar meu cacete inteiro nesse rabo delicioso. _— o desgraçado nem me deu tempo para uma réplica. Simplesmente foi atolou aquele membro, de uma só vez, em minha bunda.

Suspirei surpreso ao vê-lo ofegar de boca aberta, como se aquilo fosse bom demais para suportar. Fechei os olhos, me deixando levar pela sensação maravilhosa daquele membro socando em minha bunda, enquanto me masturbava em sua frente. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Aí, me pegando de surpresa, ele me beija mais uma vez.

— Sua bunda é irresistível; acho que já vou gozar. — me diz. Consenti, acenando com a cabeça. Eu também estava prestes a ter o meu gozo.

Aí, me apunhetei com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me apunhalava mais rápido, gemendo. Esfreguei a cabeça do meu pau em seu abdômen delicioso, e gozei, vendo aquele liquido se espalhar em sua barriga. E o senti gozar dentro de mim, logo em seguida, deixando escapar um gemido mais alto. Segundos depois, deixa seu corpo cair exausto sobre o meu, enquanto abaixo minhas pernas que já estavam cansadas.

Ele me olhou de canto, e virou-se para o lado. Levantou, sentindo as penas bambas e se apoiou na pia para não cair. Nós dois rimos. Eu também estava sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem, quando me sentei, sentindo aquele desconforto típico no rabo. Aí, o vi se limpar com a água da torneira, e se secou com a toalha de rosto.

— Me lembre de não enxugar meu rosto com essa toalha! — comentei, pegando um pedaço de papel pendurado na parede, para me limpar também. Ele riu, enquanto vestia-se. Fiz o mesmo, catando minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

— Cara, posso dizer que essa foi a melhor foda da minha vida! — ele comenta, enquanto abotoava sua camisa.

Vesti a minha, me sentindo o maioral. Hehehe.

— É, você também não foi nada mal. — lhe digo, vestindo meu cinto.

Aí, já vestidos, deixamos nossas costas deslizar pelas paredes até o chão. Eu ainda precisaria de mais algum tempinho ali, me recuperando, para poder voltar para casa.

Mas ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a o velho _Junkbox_ tocar algum _blues_, mais ao fundo. O vi passar os dedos pelos cabelos, e fungar. Pegou mais uma pastilha de menta, e o ofereceu. Recusei, não me sentindo mais tão à vontade ao seu lado. Ele fungou o nariz, dando de ombros, e o guardou de volta.

— Aquela hora, no bar, você disse que fugia de um pesadelo. — ele comenta, cortando o silêncio. — Que pesadelo era esse?

— Hehe... Não é por nada não, mas não tenho interesse em me abrir para um estranho.

— E por que não? Eu vou embora da cidade amanhã de manhã mesmo. Você nunca mais me verá.

— Oh. Não achou seu irmão?

— Não. — ele coça a cabeça.

— Hum. Bom... — hesitei.

— Vamos lá. Ponha tudo para fora, cara! — ele tenta me encorajar — Aproveite que ainda estamos sob o efeito do álcool. Hehehe.

— Hum. Meu irmão era meu pesadelo.

— Por quê? O que ele fazia?

— Nada. Ele não fazia nada. Inocentemente me... — olhei de canto para ele. — Ah, esquece. Você vai me achar um maníaco, psicopata, pedófilo.

— Pedófilo? Hehehehe. Como assim? Você estuprava seu irmão?

— Não. Ele me excitava. Mas sem querer.

— Como assim?

— Raciocina, cara. — revirei os olhos.

— Oh. Acho que entendi. Hehehe. Você... Você estava afim do seu irmão? Tipo... Incesto?

— Bingo. Mas não precisa dizer tão alto. — lhe dei um soco no ombro. — Estou te contando isso apenas porque você disse que vai embora, entendeu? Não ouse abrir a boca para ninguém, ou faço picadinho de você.

— Ual. E você nunca disse nada a ele?

— Você está louco? Por Deus, ele é meu irmão! Minha cabeça estava tão fodida quanto meu pau duro, toda vez que pensava nele. Eu tive que cair fora daquela casa o quanto antes. Além disso, o pirralho sequer sabia o que era sexo, ou que homossexualismo existia. — suspirei.

— Não te culpo. — ele dá de ombros. Aí, ele olha as horas em seu relógio prateado de pulso, e se levanta. — Bom, grandalhão, é isso aí! — ele me diz, vestindo seu sobretudo.

— Você é mais alto do que eu. — resmungo.

— Certo. Hehehe.

Ele passa água no rosto, mais uma vez, e dá uma ajustada em alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes, se olhando no espelho. Permaneci sentado, olhando para minhas pernas estiradas naquele chão frio. Por algum motivo, eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Mas quem era eu para querer algo, certo? Levantei, me apoiando na parede, e meti meu sobretudo no corpo.

Lembrei-me da época em que descobri tudo. O quão confuso e atordoado fiquei. Eu não parava de me perguntar como diabos aquilo foi acontecer? Só sabia que a merda já estava feita! Simplesmente aconteceu, oras!

Tudo aconteceu em uma sexta feira chuvosa. Eu tinha quinze; Sam, onze. Estava chovendo pra cacete mesmo, e trovejava ainda mais. Nosso pai havia saído de casa para buscar nossa mãe em seu trabalho, e havíamos ficado às sós. Sam, que sempre fora meio cagão, correu para meu quarto em busca de companhia. Estava com medo dos relâmpagos que reluziam em nossas janelas.

Eu estava deitado, em minha cama, jogando meu _minigame_ eletrônico. Eu estava conseguindo passar por todos os obstáculos, sem bater uma vez sequer, quando ele esbarrou em mim, pulando em minha cama. Tremia muito, com frio e medo. Então, joguei o aparelho de lado e o cobri com meu cobertor, abraçando-o por trás.

Nós nos dávamos bem. Éramos bastante ligados um ao outro. Inocentemente, é claro.

Até então, eu não sabia da minha falta de controle motora. Só que o maldito tremia muito mesmo. E sem querer, imagino eu, é claro, ele acabou roçando sua bundinha magricela em meu membro. E aqueles movimentos, sem que eu percebesse, me excitaram. Quando me dei conta, já estava com o júnior erguidão. Cara, foi aí que meus pesadelos começaram. Quase toda noite, eu corria para o banheiro, bater uma, pensando no moleque, ainda por cima. Juro que tentei de todas as formas parar de pensar nisso. Mas como eu poderia, tendo ele correndo pela casa e me infernizando o tempo todo? Aquele foi um ano, no mínimo, complicado.

Quando completei meus dezesseis, simplesmente juntei minhas tralhas e saí de casa, deixando somente um bilhete para meus pais dizendo para não se preocuparem comigo. Claro que eu sabia que aquilo era inútil. Qual pai e mãe que não se preocupam? Se eles já exageravam quando aparecia com um olho roxo, imaginei o escândalo que não fariam quando lessem o papel. Mas azar. Eu precisava me afastar do Sam. Eu sabia que o que sentia por ele era errado. Além disso, já me era estranho o suficiente me descobrir gay. Gay e excitado pelo próprio irmão era demais para mim.

Mas é isso aí. Hoje estou com vinte e seis anos, vivendo bem longe da casa dos meus pais, trabalhando como um condenado em uma pequena empresa transportadora de mercadorias. Nas horas vagas, tiro fotos para um jornal local, e nos fins de semana saio para encher a cara com álcool. Às vezes, no meio da semana também. Como hoje. Hehe.

Nunca mais tive notícias da família. E é por isso que não gosto de falar sobre isso. Já estava começando a sentir o gosto de amargura na garganta, outra vez. Argh!

— Ei — chamei sua atenção — Seria muito estranho saber seu nome? — pergunto, pegando minha carteira do bolso da calça, para pegar dinheiro para um taxi.

— Hummm. Sam. De Samuel. — ele diz, dando de ombros, ainda se olhando no espelho. Mas agora, ele analisava as marcas de chupões que deixei em seu pescoço. No entanto, sorri por outro motivo.

— Meu irmão se chama Samuel. — comentei, separando as notas. — Acho que não vou te esquecer, Samuel.

— Hehe. E o seu?

— Dean. De James Dean.

— Hahahaha. Sério?

— Não. Só Dean mesmo.

— Wow. Seria muito estranho se eu dissesse que meu irmão se chama Dean, Dean? — olhei de canto para ele. O cara estava procurando por um irmão que também se chama Dean? Eu não acredito em destino, mas em coincidências, puta merda!, eu acredito.

— Win... Winchester? — a porcaria do nome quase não saiu da garganta.

— Uhum. — ele sorri — Como é que você sab... — aí, ele esbugalhou os olhos, dando um passo para trás.

Puta, puta merda.

De repente, me dei conta porque o achava tão familiar.

— Hahahahahaha. Você está brincando, né? — ele indaga, cruzando os braços. E eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara!

— Ohh, você não faz idéia do quanto eu queria estar.

— Ok. Hahaha. Não precisamos entrar em pânico, certo? — é, ele ficou nervoso.

— Não. Claro que não. Acredito que descobrir que você acabou de comer o rabo de seu irmão seja a coisa mais natural do mundo. — lhe digo, sarcasticamente.

Ele pôs as mãos na cintura, e começou a dar voltas pelo banheiro. E eu bati a cabeça contra a parede. Eu bem que poderia morrer agora, não?

— A propósito, foi bom revê-lo, Sammy! — err. Péssima hora para fazer piadas, Dean!

— Uhum. Embora tenhamos visto um pouquinho além do necessário de nós mesmos, isto é. — ele estava bravo? Ele parecia bravo.

Suspirei. Destranquei a porta e saí do banheiro, deixando-o para trás. Não havia o que discutir. Fizemos a maior cagada de nossas vidas, e não tínhamos como voltar atrás. Ponto. Aquilo ficará marcado em nossa memória para sempre. Quer queira ou não.

Ao passar pelo saguão do bar, Bob estendeu os braços para o alto, pedindo pelo dinheiro que lhe devo. Mostrei-lhe meu dedo médio e saí do bar, deixando meia dúzia de pessoas ali dentro. Ele me cobrava só para me encher o saco mesmo. No fim, ele sempre me servia sem lhe pedir nada mesmo. Tsc.

Passei pelo Impala, pensando que nunca mais o verei novamente. Mas eu ainda me sentia confuso. Não sabia se ficava feliz, triste, ou apenas aborrecido pelo ocorrido. Afinal, realizei o sonho da minha vida. Ou quase. Err.

Fui caminhando, me esgueirando pelas sombras das ruas. Pus as mãos nos bolso, em busca das minhas luvas. No entanto, apenas encontrei uma fotografia. Era a foto que ele havia se jogado no chão para escondê-la. Que ótimo, trocamos de sobretudo!

Suspirei, vendo que, na foto, eu estava sentado no galho da grande árvore que tínhamos em nosso jardim, em nossa antiga casa. Sam estava sentado ao meu lado. Fora nosso pai quem tirou a foto. Naquele dia, estávamos correndo atrás dos gatos da vizinha, que invadiam nosso jardim.

Mas que saco. Porque isso tinha que acontecer, mesmo? Guardei a foto de volta no bolso, e continuei caminhado. No final das contas, esqueci que pretendia pegar um taxi. Mas caminhar de madrugada era bom. O ar gélido de inverno me fazia ficar mais ligado, pelo menos.

Enquanto ia revendo as cenas, do banheiro do inferninho, um suave som de motor veio quebrando o silêncio da rua. Só então me dei conta de que estava há uma quadra de casa.

— Obrigado por não roubar meu carro. — ele me diz, levando seu carro à minha velocidade, já ao meu lado.

— E você não deveria estar dirigindo bêbado. — resmungo.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Tive anos de treinamento para isso. — ele estava fazendo uma piada?

Não lhe respondi. Continuei de cabeça baixa, caminhando.

Houve um momento de silêncio, irrompido apenas pelo som do motor do carro que me perseguia, até que ele resolve falar mais uma vez.

— Então... Sobre esta noite... Acho que podíamos repetir outra dose.

— Como é que é? — tropecei no meu próprio pé, como um perfeito otário, e caí de cara no chão. Mas que merda, né?

— Hauhauahuahuaauhua. — ele ri. Claro. — Ter que caminhar cuidando os próprios pés deve ser foda, né?

— Me faz um favor, Sam? Vai à merda!

— Bom, se você estiver indo para lá, eu vou.

— Há-há. O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ok.

— Ok?

— Ok. Quando é que me mudo para sua casa?

— Hein?

— Obviamente alguém precisa dar um jeito nesse seu fogo, hum? — ele sorri. — Acho que não tem ninguém melhor do que eu para o trabalho, o que acha?

— Você está falando sério?

— E porque não? Eu estava procurando pelo irmão que roçava o pau duro em minha bunda, se lembra? E não pense que eu não percebia, porque eu percebia sim! — ops?

— E você não está bravo?

— Ah, eu estou tão puto que poderia abrir o sétimo portal do inferno e chutar seu traseiro lá para dentro. Se bem... Que seria um desperdício de traseiro, hum? Talvez, quem sabe, apenas depois de mais uma, ou duas... Quem sabe dez, ou mil trepadas na sua bunda. — ele dá de ombros.

Revirei os olhos, e abri a porta do passageiro. E me enfiei lá dentro, para me abrigar do frio.

— É, eu sempre soube que era irresistível. — lhe digo.

— Eu sei que você também não resiste à mim, Dean.

Fim.


End file.
